Metsade region
The metsade region is a series of islands. It is home to a large variety of Pokémon, most notably the royal Lycanroc family. Geographical Features Though all the islands share the same, essential feature of forests and plains, a lot of their geography is unique. Ndefu means 'long' in Swahili Ndefu is the largest and longest of the four islands. The western side consists mainly of forests and beaches, up to the strange land protrusion, where the habitats become more diverse. The protrusion itself is rocky, and the areas near the edge are often wet and there is a high chance of slipping and injuring yourself. The middle area of ndefu is mainly grassy plains and hills. Lakes dot this landscape, and often even forest pokemon venture out for a drink. Near the eastern end, the land rises, and on either side is a sheer cliff about 200 metres high, and at the foot of these cliffs are a maze of sharp rocks. Falling off leads to certain death. There is no natural barrier between the cliffs and the section of land, and the cliff edges are constantly falling away, so up there, all pokemon have to be careful. Uotaji means 'germination' in Swahili Uotaji is smaller than Ndefu, though as thick as Ndefu in some places. The eastern end, the thickest, is mainly forest, though there is the occasional hill. At the north-eastern beach there is a stone causeway sticking out some distance. West of the forest, there are a few grassy plains, before the land becomes hot and sandy. The deserts end in a low-lying area of stony ground, which rises again soon afterwards. The lowered part is flooded every high tide, so this isolates the end of the land from the rest of Uotaji. Luckily, this does not last long. Ndogo meaning 'small' in swahili Ndogo is the second smallest of the four islands. It is forested at the coast, though a large majority of its landmass is prairie. On the eastern side are some cliffs rising about 140 metres above sea level. Anyone falling off is dashed to pieces on the tall, needle-sharp rocks waiting at the foot of the cliffs. These cliffs are less vulnerable to erosion than those on Ndogo. kivuli meaning 'Shadow' in swahili Kivuli is a forbidden area outside of ndogo and one of smallest of the four islands It is flat and round in shape. The grass is usually a green-yellow color- not completely dead, but not particularly thriving, either. There are streaks of earth where no grass grows at all, and there are two rather small ponds located in the island, one on either side. These ponds contain water that is fresh enough to drink, though at times they have been contaminated by bacteria. It is surrounded by low mountains that are easy to climb in spite of the top layer of soil, which is loose, sandy, and likely to fall away once a slight amount weight is placed on it. On the exterior sides, the mountains are coated in a thick layer of creamy yellow sand, chased by the wind. Mkondo sea The mkondo Sea is the body of water that separates the three islands. It is inhabited by predators every bit as deadly as those on land. Only these predators have prevented each island's ecosystem from reaching that of another. Lots of small islands dot the mkondo Sea, though these are too small to hold an ecosystem and are mainly used as resting points for pokemon that dare swim in the waters. Locations Within the metsade region Ndefu * Kuni Valley * Imara's cave * Mirihi cliffs * Rairai's Hideout * Paka Grove (also known as the cats forest) * Inchi forest * Refu Woods * Nyasi Valley * Lair of the wanyama Guard * The hot springs * Kina woods * Safisha lake * Machwa Jungle Uotaji Ndogo Kivuli Inhabitants Ndefu Arcanine * Hanif Azumarill Brionne * Ukimya Buizel Cyndaquil Decidueye * Busara Deerling * Dhahabu Dartrix * Zembe Floatzel * changamfu Incineroar * Imara * Msichana * Gofu * Chagina * Chagina's Mother Lycanroc (Midday Form) * Ajali * Nita * Rairai * Kiongozi (Midnight Form) (Dusk Form) Litleo * Siri * Mshindi Litten * Kameke * Amiri * Jozi * Kali * Bahati Liepard * Wimbo Luxio * Gwafua Mightyena Ninetales * Ushindi Poochyena Popplio * Jauhar * Kipenzi * Ogelea * Kupatwa Pyroar * Mlinzi Primarina * Usia Rockruff * Eshe * Magharibi * Chonge * Aibu * Klossie Rowlet * Ganda Silvally * Umoja Sawsbuck * Jinsi Salamence * Enzi Torracat * Alika * Uzito * Dalila * Nne Vulpix * Olivia Zoroark * akilah Zorua * Kivuli Uotaij Ariados Braixen * Blood Rain Cubone Cacnea Cacturne Doduo Dodrio Garchomp * Kondo Honchkrow Murkrow Marowak Meowth Palossand * Kesho Sandygast Trapinch Ndogo Arbok Charmander Glameow Herdier Hakamo-o * Storm Jangmo-o Kommo-o Kivuli Humans Category:Locations Category:Areas Category:Locations Within the Metsade Region